Harvest Goddess (AP)
The Harvest Goddess ' ( さま ''Megami-sama, lit. The Goddess) is a character in ''Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. ''She is also one of the special marriage candidates. Although you will meet the Harvest Goddess near the beginning of the game, she will not be available as a marriage candidate until you complete the game's main storyline.Animal Parade Bachelorettes fogu.com With the help of Finn and the other Harvest Sprites, the protagonist will ring the 5 bells and restore power to the land. By eventually reviving the Goddess Tree, the Harvest Goddess' power will return, and she will be in her full form once again. The Harvest Goddess will never marry if your main character does not choose to marry her. The Harvest Goddess will live with the Sprites in the Goddess Spring, and she never leaves the area. If the main character married her, she will reveal her real name. 'Gifts'Animal Parade Bachelorettes fogu.com 'Marriage Requirements' To marry either the Harvest Goddess, the main storyline must be completed. This means: *Ringing all 5 bells. *Becoming a Hero, and earning the Hero title. *Have the Harvest King revive the Goddess Tree by having him visit the Goddess Spring.Animal Parade Walkthrough fogu.com After these steps are completed, you will then want to save your game so you can continue playing. You may then start to work on courting the Harvest King/Goddess. Just like with any marriage candidate, they must be at 9 hearts before you can propose. You must still have a Blue Feather to propose, and your house level must be 2 or greater. You must also watch all of their heart events. 'Heart Events' For each bachelor or bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. For the Harvest King/Goddess, there is only an event taking place at 4, 7, and 9 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. ---- Gift (4 Heart Event) When the Harvest Goddess has 4 hearts, she will give you a present. Unlike all of the other bachelors or bachelorettes of the game, you have to go and get the present yourself! Visit the Harvest Goddess at the Harvest Spring before noon. Unlike most presents, you will already know what the present is before you actually accept it! If you choose to accept the present, you will get Shining Honey. Shining Honey is one of the two gifts that the Harvest Goddess loves, so it may be wise to give the present back to her for a boost on heart points. Declining the present will disappoint the Harvest Goddess, and not increase your affection with her. ---- Confession (7 Heart Event) At 7 hearts, the Harvest Goddess will come to your farm in the morning as you leave your house. She will ask that you come and speak to her at the Goddess Spring after you're done with your work at 16:00. Meet the Harvest Goddess at the spring if you accepted her offer at 16:00. Although the Harvest Goddess is not good at expressing her feelings, she will tell you that she enjoys seeing you. Humans do not know deities true names, as it means sharing a special connection. She will then ask if you wish to know her name, which will prompt you with a simple yes or no answer. Answering with yes implies that you would like to be with the Harvest Goddess, and she will be happy. Answering negatively will have the opposite effect. One day when you swear your vows, the Harvest Goddess says that she will tell you her name. ---- Proposal (9 Heart Event) When you have seen all of the Harvest Goddess' events, and have her heart level at 9 you can propose to her using your Blue Feather. To propose, travel to the Goddess Spring and show her your feather. If she wishes to marry you, a special cutscene will play. The Harvest Goddess is very surprised, and asks if you wish to marry her. Like with other candidates, you will get options as to what you'd like to say as a proposal. Any of the options will suffice, and will cause the Harvest Goddess to be very happy. Although she cannot live with you, she will happily swear her vows to you. Because she is a special candidate, she will arrange your wedding date. She asks you to come back to the Goddess Spring on your wedding day, and she will arrange a ceremony there. 'Wedding' On the day of your wedding, your character will automatically wake up and head to the Goddess Spring to meet the Harvest Goddess. The Harvest Goddess will meet you at the Goddess Spring, and the Harvest Sprites will act as the priest to finalize your marriage. Although the Goddess feels that the "human" ceremony is silly, the sprites will go along with it anyways, and you will be asked to promise to fulfill your vows. After answering, the Harvest Goddess will present your character with a bell. Instead of a ring, your character can choose to wear a blue bell that hangs around your neck. Finally, the two of you will kiss and the marriage will be finalized! With marriages to special candidates, your character will always be dressed in a tuxedo/dress while your spouse will be dressed in their normal clothing. After the ceremony, you will be transported back to your house. Because the Harvest Goddess cannnot live with you, she will stay at the spring.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com Married Life Being married to the Harvest Goddess/King isn't easy, as neither of them will live with you in your home. They are not available to help with chores, and will not make you lunches at the start of the day.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com After your wedding ceremony, the Harvest Goddess/King will give you a recipe for a Hearty Lunch, but you are expected to make it yourself. Although it is possible to have children with both the Harvest King/Goddess, they will not help you raise your children either. The Harvest Goddess can always be found at the Goddess Spring. She may return home for important events, but will remain at the spring the rest of the time. 'Children' Unlike every other regular candidate, the Harvest Goddess will not be around to help you raise your children.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com You must have 16 hearts before you can activate the child request event from the Harvest Goddess in which she asks your character about possibly having children.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com Personality If you've married the Harvest Goddess, your children have three personality possibilities: Quiet, Romantic, or Scholarly. The Fiery personality will not be available.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in, so choose wisely. ---- Appearance Harvest Goddess' children will always have hair that is a dark blue, and eyes that are blue. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color. They will also inherit some of your spouse's personality, but you can choose their personality based on the questions that follow the child request event. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters Category:Harvest Goddess